The Empire (Burning Stretch Across Space)
Within the context of the Burning Stretch Across Space universe refers expressly to Lain's established political entity several years after he arrives. The Empire is a abriding of the polity's actual name the Imperial March, though the term the Empire is more popular with expansionist, primarily goa'uld and Jaffa members of the polity because of its more blunt name. Foundation At the core of the Empire's foundation is the Capitol. Cultural Heritage The Cultural Heritage of the Empire, as a result of its diverse expansion is as equally varied. Individual Cultures at a glance The Nidar, Tielian, and Minlan are notably well known, primarily as they are the cultures from which a number of the Goa'uld populations draw troops and artisans from. The Tielian for example are the Greco-Egyptian culture largely thrived under Goa'uld-Zeus, and Thoth, and were viewed by the Tauri as a Ptoloemeic like culture. The Minlan and the Nidar developed rather differently, with Nidar being the oddest mix thriving under Morrigan, and Asgard-Zeus as a vibrant series of cultural cities. The Minlan inheirit a number of cultural traits from the Tollan, though by population are largely descended from humans from Baal's domain. Known Imperial Worlds The following is a list of planets known to be apart of the Imperial March as of the end of the Great War, along with a brief discourse about the world in question. This list is incomplete, though it names 17 out of 25 of the inhabitable planets claimed belonging to the Imperial March at the end of the Great War. The Capitol The Capitol as its name implies the central hub from which the Empire's power radiates from it all final is decided. The Capitol of the Empire retains the scars of ancients wars. Several hundred years ago the Dark Hallow brought humans, and Jaffa, and Goa'uld here to build new cities. These now teem with life, and the world now for the Empire though in number of worlds still focuses on consolidation of its territories. The Capitol, as its name may also imply is centered around a single capital city. Amongst the most imposing features of the capitol system is the massive orbital debris field Stennos Stennos Asgard-Zeus administers this world it has been healthy and prosperous for more than 2000 years, it is considered the second to last of the First Colonies. this distinguishment is made solely based that it like Ouresus's world were added before the first major conflict. With this distinction, and its long history of development Stennos is a world well developed by the Empire as evident by the significant prescence in its orbit. Thale's world Thale's world famous in history for its mineral wealth and agriculture thale's world is a model colony that has long been a part of the empire, a critical part it bears the distinction of being the first colony, and many to this day call it home Ouresus This world is even more rich in mineral wealth than Thale's world this world was a site of a tremendous battle, and to this day massives trees encircle and crisscross the city as testament to this history. Ra's Cache world As its name implied once the Supreme System Lord Ra ruled this world, today it is that legacy which defined it under imperial rule. This world is adminstered by Thoth it is covered in massive deserts. The Red World The Red World famous for its high iron content in its sandy deserts this world houses a principle hub for forces of the Empire. It is also very famous its largest natural satellite dominated by a massive sprawling moonbase, which served as the fleet headquarters before the creation of the Fleet yards some centuries ago. Chiron Chiron though normally unihabitable by normal humans chiron is managed under the Auspice of the Goa'uld-Zeus its notable feature. Chiron is located in a trinary star system with the smallest star being a dim little red dwarf, the world itself is famous for its great domed cities, and massive spires, as well as its alien monoliths Chiron is the last of the First colonies Kantos Kantos is the only other world in the March besides Chiron to have more than a single star in the system is this world, it is a particularly mild world dating back to the first expansion of the Empire, its population is varied culturally as a result of the Great Exodus that saved many tens of thousands of lives from the Great Goa'uld War of the distant past. It is one of fourteen worlds that have that distinction of being a part of the first expansion era worlds added to the Empire. Elam Elam is noted for being a second Expansion world, which occured towards the end of the System Lords war and before the great war began. These worlds received an influx of worlds from this terrible conflict, where the empire once again evacuated thousands to safety to avoid the destruction of the great war. Elam was seized from Baal during the System Lords war and still bears the defenses, though now modernized significantly, as a result. As a result of the second exodus only four of the second Expansion worlds remain inhabitted Tanis Tanis like Kantos is one of the 14 first expansion worlds, unlike Kantos the system only has a single star. It is considered an average world by the Empire, and during goa'uld reign boring, its only real benefit is bonus to its material wealth from the planetoids in system. Elounda Elounda is primarily dominated by vast bodies of water it is not particularly remarkable save for the systems three large gas giants. It was amongst the first expansion phase worlds. Tirmiz Tirmiz is one of four remaining Second expansion worlds, like Elam it was seized from Baal during the the system lords war. The worlds key defining trait in history is how frequently it had passed between Baal, and Cronus's control Lato Lato was a primarily minoan inhabitted world prior to the first Exoduse, it was originally a part of the domain of the minor Goa'uld Britomartis before her forces were defeated during the last stages of the first expansion. Niveneh Niveneh is a second expansion world it originally belonged to Baal, but was occupied by Cronus prior to Imperial governance being established over the world. Elaea Elaea was formarlly controlled by Goa'uld-Zeus, it was never reclaimed by Cronus after Zeus was imprisonned and was eventually added the Empire as one of the First expansion worlds. Olous Olous is the last of the four remaining Second expansion worlds it was taken from Cronus during the final war between the system lords. Hak'Doshar The Doshar is an Imperial Protectorate nominally independent save for foreign policy it is thus they are not counted amongst the 25 Imperial Worlds as they are largely self governing. The Doshar home system is however counted amongst the 43 systems claimed to be Imperial Dominion. They are a well developed single system occupying space faring power with well developed StL technology. There is not much to say about them. Expansion The Empire had to expand in order to survive, this fact was readily apparent. Ra's death made it clear that a civil war was now completely unavoidable amongst the Goa'uld. The Exodus While technologically superior to the fleets of the system lords, though largely based on Goa'uld technology at the time, the Imperial March did not reach parity with a system lord fleet until well into Sokar's offensive against the whole of the System Lords. This resulted in a strategy of annexation and withdrawal of all resources at the time that could be moved. Imperial Territory classification Before the Great War the Empire had already begun the process of instituting a primarily census related classifcation system based on date of admission. This system became important in historical context with the realization of how severe great war would become. World Types Within the Imperial System labeling a world largely reflects when it was brought into the Imperial fold. These titles reflect also the worlds which no longer exist as a result of war, and the Exodus enaction. Harkening back to their origin as a census tool there is another classification title. Imperial territory is divided into historical classification of when the world was brought into the Empire the 25 systems inhabited and governed by the Empire distinguish themselves through this history the largest historical classification is the first expansion classification comprising 14 worlds, the First worlds, and colonies distinction comprises seven worlds, and the second expansion worlds numbers only 4 worlds. This distinction reflects that the Empire evacuated many worlds and consolidated the population of those evacuated worlds to other planets, thus during goa'uld reign of the galaxy such population density would have been nearly unheard of save for critical worlds of a goa'uld domain. Planetary Development The Imperial system classifies planetary development based on industrial and population levels, at present all inhabitted worlds classify atleast as developed on the 3 traditional three tiered model. Ra's Cache, the Red World, and the Capitol classified as Industrialized worlds, the capitalization is important. This classification is the highest level on the traditional tiered system, and these rich worlds are known for their sheer massive production capacity. End of the Great war Domain At the end of the Great War the Empire lays claim to approximately 43 Solar Systems within a region of space of 50 solar systems. Beyond this region for a span of roughly about a hundred light years the area is barren, some of this expanse is a result of the Great War, while other systems were destroyed far longer ago. Of these 43 systems there are 25 inhabitable worlds. Category:A Burning Stretch across Space Category:Stub